The Return
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Dean Ambrose welcomes his lover, Bray Wyatt, back like a champ. After Raw 6/20/16. Smut.


To say he was surprised was the least you could say. He just watched his boyfriend come back after leaving for 3 months. Although, Dean had a feeling that Bray was here tonight, he was still beyond happy.

He watched Bray make his way to the curtain and ran to him, jumping into the big mans arms. The big man nearly toppled over from the weight of his small boyfriend jumping on him. Bray waved off his family as he was wrapping his arms around the new champions waist. Bray claimed the smaller mans lips in a powerful, demanding, and hungry kiss that Dean let him dominate. He pulled their bodies closer, while indulging the kiss.

They wouldn't have pulled apart if it wasn't for the need for oxygen.

"Bray" Dean breathed out. "…I missed you"

"Darling…I missed you too" Bray whispered into Deans ear as he pulled the lithe man closer to him, letting his hands grope his body aimlessly. Until he got to the gold that was wrapped around thin waist. He ran his hand over it lightly. "You brought it home, love. This your time…our time..."

Dean smiled. Making the so called 'Eater of Worlds' proud meant everything to him. "This is ours, Bray…"

Bray nodded. "It is" He agreed. He wrapped his arms around Deans waist, tight and securely. "…And you…you are mine" Brays hands traveled down to the smaller mans plump ass. "All mine…" He whispered, his voice laced with dominance and possessiveness.

Dean had no problem with submitting. He melted into the larger mans touch. "All yours…" He moaned as Brays large hands gripped his ass.

"I want you, tonight, darling." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. But even if it was, Dean wouldn't have rejected.

"You got me…" Dean whispered as he leaned up into a quick kiss that was instantly captured by Bray.

Dean and Bray arrived at their hotel room. Bray hadn't booked, so they were staying in Deans. Almost immediately when they entered Bray pinned the champion against the wall hard. Loving when he heard the yelp mixed with the moan that escaped the smaller mans lips. He was always a pain slut and Bray loved it. He captured Deans callus lips and fought his way into his hot mouth. That's one of the things he loves about the lithe man, he always challenged Bray. He would always end up submitting though even after all the fighting.

Dean wrapped his legs around the larger males waist, still deeply into the kiss. Bray easily carried his lover to the bed. They immediately stripped each other of their clothes. First went Deans signature jacket and his tank top which was ripped off, then Brays black muscle shirt and pants, after Bray unbuttoned Deans jeans and pulled them off his body, hungrily.

Bray noticed that his lover was fully hard in his briefs, which hugged his ass in all the right places. He ran his hand over Deans crotch, watching as his boyfriend shivered.

"Eager already are we, darling?" Bray teased.

The only thing that escaped the smaller mans mouth was a moan.

Bray laughed and wrapped his arms around Deans waist, pulling their bodies together. He began planting small kisses on Deans neck, which the champion welcomed by exposing his neck fully to his boyfriend. Bray placed his lips of Deans neck, and sucked.

The noises that escaped his mouth, drove Bray to capture Deans lips once again. This time a rough but still passionate kiss. Both were on their knees on the bed. They kissed each other hard, fighting for dominance. Brays tongue was poking Deans lip to gain entrance, but the rebellious male wouldn't allow it. He wanted to tease his lover the way he teased him, but Bray wasn't having any of it. He bit the smaller mans bottom lip and forced his tongue inside, smiling when he heard Dean groan. Nonetheless, Dean returned the kiss, allowing Brays tongue to roam his mouth as Brays hands roams his body, finally stripping each other of their briefs.

Dean wrapped his legs around Brays waist. His back on the bed, as Bray planted kisses and bite marks on his neck. Bray shoved a finger in his lover as he claimed his lips once again. Dean moaned into the kiss. Bray placed another finger and Dean closed his eyes tightly, still deep into the kiss. Bray added one more finger into the smaller man and he shifted.

Bray then pulled them out. "So good, love.…So good for me." He praised, then left for a quick moment. He returned with a bottle of lubricant. He put a fair amount on his dick then on the new champions hole. Listening to Dean gasp at the cold sensation. Bray stroked his dick a little bit before entering Dean.

Dean bit his bottom lip, and dug his nails into Brays back. It hurt so much, but it felt so good.

"Harder Bray! Harder!"

Bray complied, thrusting in and out of Dean a few more times and Dean moaned out. Bray ran his hands on Deans thighs then flipped them over, so that Bray was below the smaller man. He placed his hands on Deans waist as the lithe male rode his cock. Bray took his lovers dick, which was on Brays stomach as Dean rode him, and began stroking it.

"Ahh…fuck…Bray" Dean moaned. "Faster please…please faster!" Dean screamed, pleading with his boyfriend.

Bray smiled. When Dean begged, it was music to his hears. He began stroking it quicker, enjoying the moans he earned.

"Bray…I'm gonna…" Dean panted. "BRAY!" Dean screamed, as he came into the larger mans hand and chest.

Hearing Deans scream gave Bray satisfaction that drove him to the absolute edge, allowing himself to cum as well with a mighty scream into Dean. He pulled out and Dean collapsed onto his chest. Both men were breathing heavily as they held each other.

"Welcome back, Bray."


End file.
